Can't Be Stopped
Can't Be Stopped is a song in The Amazing Unstoppable Rocket. It is sung by Evan, and takes up most of the episode. The first and third verses are sung to the tune of Mom Look. Lyrics Verse 1 Evan: Can't be stopped, no it can't Evan: Can't be stopped, it will kill an ant Evan: Can't be stopped, he can silence his farts Evan: Can't be stopped, faster then some go-karts Evan: Well, we've tried a big museum Rocket crashes through museum '' Evan: It was dedicated to ham Evan: He is running through the rain Evan: If he keeps going, he'll be in Spain! Rocket runs to Spain ''As one thing is named, Rocket crashes through it. Evan: We try a piece of pie, a fat rabbi Evan: Bunch of soldiers with a signature battle cry Evan: Tried Clawnormous, he is strong Evan: Tried Useless, he is wrong Evan: A long report about physics Evan: Pilot of the River Styx La la la la la la la la Evan: Giant candy bar made out of maize Evan: Vending machine that brings a taze Evan: Shredded paper from the vent Evan: Turkey's belly button lint Evan: Caecus and Ray tied in a knot Evan: A giant on a fuzzy cot Evan: Ice cream cake kicked up a notch Evan: Time told wrong on a giant watch! Verse 2 Evan: Doodly dop, doo-dop Evan: Rocket can't be stopped, no no he can't Evan: So I guess that's one member down Evan: Then disappearing Kevin, Sharpoint Evan: And we'll always end up in a frown Evan: The second verse of this song is really, really sad Evan: You probably really don't want to read this Evan: So if that is the case, go hide in that vase Evan points to giant vase, then gets in it '' Evan: And nothing good really rhymes with this! Evan: Okay, this is the last part of verse 2 Evan: But it will play after verse 3 Evan: And you will most likely get the flu! Evan, talking: Okay, this actually is going to play after the next verse, and it will sound weird because I will say that this verse will come after verse 3, when verse 3 just happened. And it will sound weird saying that. And it will really sound weird saying that. Oh no! I'm going in a loop! You're blowing my mind! ''Evan's head explodes Verse 3 Evan: Can't be stopped, no it can't Can't be stopped, it will kill an ant Can't be stopped, he can silence his burps Can't be stopped, faster than a late person's words Evan: Well, we tried a trampoline Rocket crashes through trampoline '' Evan: It was made from 60 jeans Evan: He is running through a quake Evan: If he keeps going, he'll be in the lake! ''Rocket runs through lake As one thing is named, Rocket crashes through it. '' Evan: We try an alto sax, a fat man's slacks Evan: Some kids playing a game of jacks Evan: A giant pencil sharpener Evan: A million-year calendar Evan: A peanut butter jelly sandwich Evan: A cloud of gas that's sure to vanish ''La la la la la la la la Evan: My grandparents' boat of gravy Evan: This 11-year old baby Evan: An incomplete jigsaw puzzle Evan: A goat in a steel muzzle Evan: 30 packs of trading cards Evan: Giant boulder, not so hard Evan: Half-eaten old fruit salad Evan: Marching band playing ballad! Verse 4 Evan: Doodly dop, doo-dop Evan: Rocket can't be stopped, no no he can't Evan: So I guess that's one member down Evan: Then disappearing Kevin, Sharpoint Evan: And we'll always end up in a frown Evan: The second verse of this song is really, really sad Evan: You probably really don't want to read this Evan: So if that is the case, go hide in that vase Evan points to giant vase, then gets in it '' Evan: And nothing good really rhymes with this! Evan: Okay, this is the last part of verse 2 Evan: But it will play after verse 3 Evan: And you will most likely get the flu! Evan, talking: Okay, this actually is going to play after the next verse, and it will sound weird because I will say that this verse will come after verse 3, when verse 3 just happened. And it will sound weird saying that. And it will really sound weird saying that. Oh no! I'm going in a loop! You're blowing my mind! ''Evan's head explodes Evan: Yep. Agai- Evan's head explodes Category:Songs Category:Ultimatehero Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Songs